1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a driving method of the display device, and an electronic device including the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As large display devices such as liquid crystal televisions become widespread, higher added value is required for display devices and development thereof has been proceeded. Particularly, a technique to form a driver circuit or part of a driver circuit over a substrate, where a pixel portion is formed, using thin film transistors (TFTs) whose channel region is formed using an amorphous semiconductor or a microcrystalline semiconductor is actively developed because the technique greatly helps reduction in cost and improvement in reliability.
Instead of forming a signal line driver circuit (a source driver) over a substrate where a pixel portion is formed, in a display device using thin film transistors whose channel regions are formed using an amorphous semiconductor or a microcrystalline semiconductor, by using a technique called COG (chip on glass) or COF (chip on film), video signals are input from a driving IC through connection terminals which are provided as many as signal lines. The number of the connection terminals which are provided as many as the signal lines is increased as the number of the signal lines is increased, which causes a rise of cost. Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which three analog switches included in a signal line driver circuit are provided over a substrate where a pixel portion is formed and one horizontal scanning period has three writing periods.